


Two Oceans Collide

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Random Drabbles, takumis long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo visits Hoshido after the war (revelations) <br/>part one drabble: leo loves takumi's hair<br/>part two drabble: takumi is very insecure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Oceans Collide

**Author's Note:**

> ah so I haven't written fic in a few months but leokumi has consumed my soul please enjoy. probably will write more

Since after the war, Leo couldn’t remember when he and Takumi had been together. They were like two oceans joined together, swallowing each other up with powerful waves. With the Hoshido and Nohr armies disbanding after the battle had ended and Ryouma and Xander ascending to their thrones, Leo took some time to visit Takumi’s homeland, a place he was once sent to destroy. 

 

What he discovered there dropped his jaw. The land seemed to be blessed by the sun. Light grazed every spec of the area, the people’s skin tanned and their wills’ hardy. Everyone was welcoming and Leo had joined Takumi and his siblings in the castle. It was so vastly different than Nohr that it shook him to his bones. But it was happy and enveloping. 

 

_ So this is Hoshido, eh?  _ Holding Takumi’s hand, it wasn’t too overwhelming. Takumi had arranged it so their rooms were side by side, but of course that tended towards one or the other sneaking into the opposites room. Away from prying eyes of course. 

 

Leo felt blessed. After an arduous battle that took years peace had finally reigned over the kingdoms. He took his time to rest and learn about Hoshido culture. Takumi showed him the game he like to play ( _ shogi) _ and his favorite soup ( _ miso).  _ Everything was different from the way people spoke to the way they dressed. Initially, Leo rejected wearing the Hoshidan attire, opting for his heavy armor. A few weeks in and he finally relented to how  _ hot  _ he was. Takumi gave him a slap on the back and handed him some clothes. 

 

“You’re so stubborn”

 

“But as are you, too”

 

________

 

As they spent more time together, with secret kisses and trading secrets, discussing secrets no one else could hear, Leo abandoned his bedroom. Takumi took down his hair one night and Leo let out a gentle gasp. 

 

“Oh”

 

“What?? Is there something wrong?”

 

“No it’s just” he picked up a strand in his palm, touching the strands, “You look very beautiful, Prince Takumi”

 

Takumi turned bright red, like the tomatoes that Leo favored so much. After a few moments he blurted out.

 

“There’s no reason to call me Prince”

 

Leo smirked. “Would you keep your hair like this more often?”

 

“Whaaaa ---?? Alright”

 

“Only…..when we’re alone, though”

 

“You sure have peculiar tastes”

 

“Aren’t you the one in bed with me, Taku?”

 

“Where are my arrows so I can shoot you?”

 

“Oh calm down, I’ll stop teasing you.”

 

Leo placed an arm around Takumi, propping himself up so he could gaze serenely at his lover. Brown grey hair lay all over the bed like silk. He gently ran his hands through it, giving Takumi a kiss on the lips or chin or cheek every now or then.

 

“You really like it that much?”

 

“Mmm, how do I put this? It’s very…...intimate?”

 

__________

  
  


They continued their days like that, waking up to gentle prodding and kisses from the other. Slight bickering was to be expected, as that was their nature. Many nights later they lay in bed, Takumi’s hair again down.

 

Takumi faced the wall with an arm from Leo around him. 

 

“You’ve gotten used to Hoshido, haven’t you, Leo?”

 

“Well, yes, I’ve adjusted to the customs in my stay. You were much help, though. I had a great deal of trouble in the beginning”

 

“That’s true. You were stubborn to give in to some things like the food and clothes”

 

A little silence later Leo opened up his mouth again.

 

“Takumi, may I ask a question?”

 

“Of course”

“You’ve been quite….quiet in the past two days. Is there something wrong?”

 

Takumi gave a nervous laugh. “Why would there be anything wrong?”

 

Leo had keen eyes on the boy. “Takumi…..you can tell me what’s on your mind.”

 

His voice shot up in hysterics. “Can I really, Leo? Can I really tell you such things? I don’t think…...you’d……”

 

Leo was silent for a moment, but he carefully pulled Takumi over so he was facing him. With tears in his eyes, the archer avoided his gaze.

 

“Takumi…..I know a bit more about you than you think”

 

“No! No you don’t! That’s the thing!” Takumi sobbed. “I’m awful. I hate myself so much Leo. I’m worthless. You’ll realize that soon enough and leave me”

 

Gently, Leo pressed a hand to the crying boy’s cheek. “But I understand. I know how it feels to think you’re worthless. I’ve always noticed how you slight yourself”

 

“But Leo” at this point there were tears everywhere, “There really is nothing good about me”

 

“Is it okay,” Leo began quietly, “if I disagree with that? If I love you?”

 

Takumi wasn’t sure how to respond, his throat dry from crying and his mind reeling. 

 

He reached out a weak hand onto Leo’s Yukata. “I don’t want to be left alone”

 

Leo was there in an instant, holding him, embracing him.

 

“I’ll never leave you, Takumi”

 

“Leo, Leo, Leo” he repeated, as if it were a mantra.

 


End file.
